


I Keep Tabs On All My Star Pupils

by Major_Pocket



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Through Imperial Eyes, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Pocket/pseuds/Major_Pocket
Summary: Set during "Through Imperial Eyes".Kallus, somewhere deep down, will always be fond of his favorite mentor. Colonel Yularen can nearly say the same about his best student.





	I Keep Tabs On All My Star Pupils

"Colonel Yularen!" Kallus can't keep the surprise from his voice. The colonel turns, and smiles in tender recognition. "I don't know if you remember me from the academy..."

 

"Of course." The voice is warm and distinct in Kallus' ears, and for a moment, he forgets he's a rebel. He shakes the man's hand, and his heart swells with unabashed pride. "Young agent Kallus. I keeps tabs on all my star pupils."

 

Wullf Yularen is a man in the empire who  _cares._ A man Kallus had wanted to be. A man Kallus had admired beyond anyone else. A man Kallus had _believed_ in. He is happy to see such a man again. "What brings you to Lothal?"

 

It is Thrawn who answers, and Kallus remembers who he is now. The _new_ man he wants to be.

 

Fulcrum's heart tremors with fear. 

* * *

 

"Because, Colonel Yularen,  _Kallus_ is the rebel spy. Fulcrum."

 

He does not believe it, at first, because he doesn't want to. Then Thrawn explains until he's forced to believe it, because it's true.

 

"I would have never suspected one of my best students...was capable of this betrayal."

 

But he can, he realizes, because his best students were never droids or pawns to be used. They were people with minds and thoughts and wills of their own ( _and they were **good**_ _people)._

 

His heart aches. He had, at one point, been fond of the young man, as a father was fond of a son. But Fulcrum ( _and Thrawn, too, a voice supplies)_ had taken that away.

 

...Yet, still, he's proud. Kallus had been one of the empire's greatest agents. Now, he's the rebellions _best_ agent.

 

Kallus had betrayed his fondness, but he would never betray his teachings, and for that, Yularen is grateful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but think about the interaction between Kallus and Yularen in "Through Imperial Eyes", and I honestly *needed* to get this quick drabble out before I could continue my Kallus-centric multichapter. 
> 
> It's a bit different from what I normally do, but I hope you liked it! ~ <3


End file.
